Esclava
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: Todo su cuerpo dolía peor que si hubiera tenido unas tres horas de ejercicio en un gimnasio… su intimidad dolía por la brusquedad con que él la tomaba todas las noches, sin tener piedad de la fragilidad del cuerpo humano… ¿podría pasarle algo peor? ¿Cómo escapar del infierno en el que vivía desde esa noche? denle una oportunidad soy nueva...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S.M. la historia sí que es mía. **

**¿Cómo llegue a este punto?**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana atrás, que terminaría encerrada sirviendo a un demonio, jamás lo hubiera creído. Ese lugar que a pesar de ser espacioso y amplio seguía siendo el lugar que la mantenía cautiva…

Su vida ya no le pertenecía a ella y mucho menos su cuerpo. Llevaba días encerrada en ese cuarto esperando a que el día pasara y la noche llegara para verlo entrar a esa habitación como todas las noches. ¿Podría ser mejor que haber terminado violada? … Lo dudaba, al menos si ese hombre con aliento a cerveza profanaba su cuerpo podría al menos haber caído en depresión, claro sin tener en cuenta que quizás terminaba desollada en un bote de basura, pero si el caso hubiera sido otro habría vivido acomplejada por una mala experiencia y tal vez, solo tal vez… hubiera salido adelante con ayuda de su única amiga. Alice

En cambio las cosas fueron diferentes. Ahora no podía escapar del lugar en el que se encontraba ni mucho menos pedir algún tipo de clemencia… ese demonio que respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen no tenía piedad con ella… todas las noches solo la trataba como una mascota… o mejor dicho esclava.

Todo su cuerpo dolía peor que si hubiera tenido unas tres horas de ejercicio en un gimnasio… su intimidad dolía por la brusquedad con que él la tomaba todas las noches, sin tener piedad de la fragilidad del cuerpo humano… ¿podría pasarle algo peor? ¿Cómo escapar del infierno en el que vivía desde esa noche? Rogaba porque un día el pudiera matarla y sacarla de ese infierno. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo llegue a este punto?

-.-.-.-.-.-

-por favor no...- su cuerpo temblaba, jamás había sentido miedo como en esos instantes. la miraba y sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de odio. ¿Por qué? ¿acaso ella había hecho algo para merecer eso?

-quédate quieta...y obedece.- la voz retumbo en toda la pieza y ella no pudo evitar un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola esta es la primera historia que escribo respecto a ellos. Estoy intentando hacer algo un poco diferente a la típica historia de amor… sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no habrá amor, por supuesto que habrá pero habrá un Edward un poco oscuro al principio, claro que irá cambiando lo prometo. **

**Bueno sin más espero que me digan que les parece y si merece ser continuada, esto es solo una pequeña introducción.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2 aquella noche

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S.M. la historia sí que es mía. **

**Capítulo 1- Aquella noche**

Era inevitable, su cuerpo demandaba sueño. Ya llevaba una semana trabajando en esa cantina, y aun no se acostumbraba a trabajar hasta la madrugada soportando los olores de los borrachos que se allegaban al lugar. Los miraba y se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Por qué tomaban? … la respuesta seguramente no la encontraría pero se atrevía a hacer especulaciones ella misma, tal vez algunos por estrés del trabajo, otros por perderse en el abismo de sus pensamientos y olvidar un momento sus problemas. No podía imaginarse a ella misma bebiendo para olvidar el dolor que tenía guardado dentro. Aun si su vida era miserable trataba de reír y dejar de quejarse ella misma por sus absurdos problemas "_seguro que otros la tiene peor que yo_" se repetía una y otra vez para no quebrarse ante el mundo que se le venía encima.

-hey preciosa sírveme otra- la voz del hombre con aliento a alcohol la saco de su ensoñación. Lo miro molesta ya era tarde y quería ir a casa a dormir.

-bella ya es tarde deja eso debes ir a casa a descansar- Alice su mejor amiga la toco el hombre ella apenas asintió y termino de servir la bebida del tipo en cuestión.

-solo termino esto y me retiro-Alice la miro con nostalgia. Hubiera querido ofrecerle un mejor trabajo a su amiga pero no pudo, lo único que tenía era ese lugar donde ella trabajaba como administradora. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que su amiga terminara sus estudios y pudiera tener acceso a una mejor vida.

Bella termino de limpiar unas mesas desocupadas hace un par de minutos atrás para poder retirarse a casa… daba gracias que aún no se había empezado ningún tipo de problema como todas las noches, o eso creía.

-¡paga la apuesta o devuélveme mi dinero!- escucho a unos hombre empezar a discutir, bufo y cerro los ojos con resignación, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… se rasco la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de vidrios cayendo al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante toda su vida había deseado solo una cosa… "la muerte"… envidiaba a los humanos por la forma fácil que tenían de morir. Solo bastaba un poco de dolor en sus míseras vidas para que buscaran los caminos que les llevarían a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, eso en el no causaba efecto, por más que deseara acabar su vida, las condiciones eran diferentes, no podía simplemente tomar un poco de veneno o cortarse las venas, tampoco arrojarse de un puente, ni mucho menos por accidente ser atropellado. Siempre fallaban esas posibilidades con él.

Ya llevaba media hora caminando por esas sucias calles sin encontrar algo decente con que alimentarse… o mejor dicho alguien. Todos los miserables humanos eran tan patéticos que él mismo sentía lastima de arrebatarles eso que ellos tanto valoraban… aunque le encantaba ver sus caras de desesperación y sus gritos de horror al sentirse intimidados por la muerte rondándoles de cerca. Claro eso le encantaba verlos sufrir y escucharlos rogar por su mísera vida.

-¡hey tu bravucón! deja eso ya, vayan a pelear a otro lado- la voz de una chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que dejara por un momento su ardua tarea en busca de alimento.

-tu ramera, cállate si no quieres acabar en un bote de basura- la vio sonreír de lado y golpear al hombre en la cara al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su rodilla la entrepierna del hombre. Ella regreso adentro, al parecer por el otro tipo que había estado peleando con él que ya había sacado.

-un día de estos te van a poner en tu lugar- el hombre la amenazo, pero ella ni se inmuto, por lo que él pudo ver era una chica ruda… eso le gustaba era lo que buscaba esa noche, su presa perfecta, peleando por conservar su vida. Casi podía sentir el ardor de sus colmillos por probar ese inmaculado cuello y el líquido pasar por su garganta, tan tibio como que lo sacaría de su torrente sanguíneo. Rio de lado y se dirigió a un callejón. Ahí esperaría a que la chica saliera, por supuesto esa era un ritual que tenía que llevarse a cabo en la perfecta comodidad, la misma que brindaba un callejón sin interrupciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras masajeaba su hombro derecho, después acomodo su chamarra y salió del lugar.

Camino casi arrastrando los pies, su día había sido pésimo y por si fuera poco los tipos que habían empezado a pelearse en el lugar. Le fastidiaba eso, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que hacerla de guardaespaldas del lugar?

Apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. La verdad siempre había tenido delirios de persecución que por lo general resultaban ser solo producto de su imaginación pero esta vez juraba por su vida que era cierto.

Apresuro el paso y se giró un poco para mirar hacia atrás sin encontrar a nadie. Suspiro profundo y se detuvo.

-vaya debería visitar un psicólogo- volvió su vista al frente y su corazón dio un brinco al ver frente a ella al hombre de la cantina.

-te dije que te arrepentirías perra- ahogo un chillido que amenazaba por escapar de su garganta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_maldición_" pensó Edward, el tipo se le había adelantado. Qué ironía, un humano le ganaba su presa siendo el más rápido. Aunque eso no presentaba ningún problema para él.

-déjame en paz- chillo bella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, estaba claro que era valiente pero este tipo la había tomado por sorpresa. Trato de mantener la mayor valentía que podía pero ya estaba muy cansada y su mente no le ayudaba mucho

-claro preciosa, pero antes, te regreso el favor- dicho esto golpeo su estómago logrando que ella se inclinara- ahora me divertiré Isabella, hace un tiempo te había estado investigando pero me saliste testaruda… eso me gusta- la tomo del cuello de su chamarra y la arrastro a un callejón… a su propia perdición.

La arrojo al suelo mientras desabrochaba su cinturón para luego bajar sus pantalones hasta que escucho unos aplausos.

-bravo… es la primera vez que un humano me gana a mi presa- el hombre volvió a abrochar su cinturón y busco de donde provenía la voz… fácil, lo encontró justo frente a el- claro la primera y la última… ¿sabes? Tengo que darte las gracias. Hace un par de días que llevo ayunando y tú me has facilitado la búsqueda- tomo al hombre del cuello y le incrusto las garras, poco tardo para que la sangre brotara del lugar. Sus ojos cambiaron de verde a un color carmesí.

Se relamió los colmillos y los incrusto en el cuello del hombre. "_demasiado amarga"_ pensó, pero aun así era bueno probar alimento después de días sin probar "bocado"

-¿Qué demonios?- grito bella corriendo despavorida del lugar. No creía lo que había visto, tenía que ser mentira sus ojos la habían engañado.

El termino de beber y miro de reojo como se alejaba. Arrojo el cuerpo al suelo y salto frente a ella mientras lamia la comisura de sus labios limpiando restos de sangre.

-escuche que tu nombre es Isabella- mostro sus blancos dientes e hizo una reverencia hacia la chica- que grosería la mía… mi nombre es Edward- su mente maquino un millón de maneras de escapar de aquel sujeto pero sus piernas no respondían ¿en verdad ahí iba a morir? sus piernas temblaron y su respiración se volvió irregular al ver como se acercaba a ella mostrando la misma mirada que con el hombre- aunque no es necesario que lo recuerdes, ya que no te servirá de nada en el otro mundo- mostro sus inmaculados dientes con una perfecta y demoniaca sonrisa… juraba que era hermoso, claro sino la quisiese matar en esos momentos. Su mente divago profundo en cuanto sintió la punzada en su cuello y todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Paulii Taisho (que bueno que te gusto), IssaSwanCullen, Andrea 15 de Cullen, Karenjazz21( gracias me encanto tu review, ¬¬ en realidad todos me encantan, pero es que el tuyo me levanto el ánimo, la verdad apenas igual empecé y mi primer capítulo publicado en otro fic fue un asco, pero unas amigas me dieron muchas recomendaciones y creo que mejore, deberías animarte a escribir, yo te apoyo), Jade HSos( buen punto de que no debe terminar enamorada…pero ya veremos qué pasa), maleja twihard, icecream kuraki ( ahora si sé que eres tu Nidia, se te quiere), sorgalimmartinez, twilighttcullen( siii \o/ dijo que ya me quería… besos sangrientos…me mato), lunawithlock. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me encanto leer cada uno de ellos. También a los que dieron a favs y follows.**

**Pues como vi que si tuvo buena aceptación y sus deseos son ordenes pues les deje el primer capítulo. Espero que me digan que les pareció.**

** ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 El nuevo cautiverio

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos para entretener y darles vida en mis locas ideas. Por cierto sé que quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo hacerlo más seguido.**

**Capítulo 2.- El nuevo cautiverio**

Su cuerpo estaba incomodo, sentía la humedad del suelo ser absorbida por sus ropas. Abrió con parsimonia los ojos y se encontró con una habitación en total oscuridad. Junto sus piernas y las abrazo. Tenía miedo de no saber dónde estaba, lo único que recordaba era ese hombre de ojos carmín que le incrustó los colmillos. Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo recordar. No sabía que había pasado después, pero lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ahí.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera de la habitación y por reflejo se culto más hacia la pared resguardándose de cualquier peligro. Un candado se escuchó abrirse y la luz penetro en la pieza al abrirse la puerta.

—Veo que has despertado— la voz era de una mujer. Bella trató de hablar pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca, su miedo se lo impedía—vamos párate el amo quiere verte— fue halada del brazo y cuando por fin estuvo a fuera de la habitación la luz lastimo su visión, cerró los ojos y trato de acostumbrarse, se dio cuenta de que era una casa muy lujosa, que bien podría ser la residencia de algún multimillonario.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— logró pronunciar casi en un chillido. La mujer se giró a verla y ya a la luz Bella pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos carmín, recordándole a los de su agresor.

—Deja de hablar y camina— llegaron hasta una habitación más decente que en la que había permanecido. Sus ojos se clavaron en la gran cama que había en el centro de ésta y en el closet que estaba repleto de ropa. Sintió más miedo aun del que ya tenía. Sus piernas proclamaban poder salir corriendo, pero sabía que no sería posible, menos después de lo vivido ayer. Tal vez esa mujer era igual a él y no llegaría muy lejos antes de ser alcanzada. Aunque ahora que recordaba ¿Por qué no había tenido la misma suerte del hombre? ¿No se suponía que debería estar muerta?, ladeó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos— entra y báñate, no puedes presentarte con esa suciedad frente a él— en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y además mojada. La mujer salió dejándola sola en la habitación. Entró al baño y sintió un reconforte al sentir su cuerpo limpiarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"maldición"_ pensó, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y lo menos que necesitaba era un problema más con esa mocosa que se había encontrado ayer por la noche. Aun no asimilaba por qué no pudo beber su sangre. Era tan exquisito su olor que lo llamaba a gritos, tanto que su garganta volvía a arder de solo recordar ese olor. Pero era veneno, su maldita sangre era veneno. No podía beberla sin sentir que la cabeza le explotaría y que los músculos del cuerpo se le atrofiaban. Aun así debía encontrar una manera diferente de hacerla pagar por su osadía de tentarlo y querer envenenarlo con esa repugnante sangre.

Golpeó la mesa que estaba frente a él de solo recordar como su cuerpo se debilitaba al beber la sangre, estuvo tentado a matarla y botarla en cualquier callejón pero una mejor idea surco su cabeza. Ella solo le serviría de diversión.

La puerta del salón se abrió y vio a su fiel acompañante entrar seguida de aquella mocosa.

—Edward, ¿por qué la trajiste?— preguntó al momento que hacia una reverencia frente a él.

—tranquila Irina, ella es solo una mascota— tomó a la mujer de la barbilla y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios. Bella bajó la mirada ante el espectáculo, pero por poco tiempo ya que la mujer dejó el salón a petición del hombre— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?— refutó mientras se acomodaba en uno de los grandes sillones que se encontraban en el lugar.

—No sé qué hago aquí, pero tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad?, todo lo ocurrido anoche tiene que ser algún tipo de venganza por parte de esos borrachos…

— ¿Tengo cara de bromista?— interrumpió el su discurso mostrando su mirada que se tornaba de nuevo carmín. Se maldijo internamente por sentirse tentado de nuevo por esa chiquilla, pero no debía caer, esa sangre era veneno.

—No sé quién es usted, lo único que quiero es salir, así que por favor…

—me debes la vida, ahora estas en deuda conmigo ¿no vez que ningún humano tiene tanta suerte como tú?— se levantó del mueble y estuvo en un santiamén a un costado de ella— tu sangre es tan repugnante que ni siquiera se puede beber, no sé cómo pude perdonarte la vida. Ya encontraré una forma de que tu cuerpo me pague de otra forma. Bella se estremeció, su voz era tan ronca y a la vez tan intimidante. Sintió que las manos le temblaban y es que ese hombre si así se le podía llamar, tenía una presencia tan imponente. Pero fuera de todo eso juraba haberlo visto en otro lado, mas no lograba recordar de dónde.

Irina volvió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y la miro con rabia. _"Esa chiquilla" _pensó molesta al verla tan cerca de Edward. No entendía como la había traído a la mansión, estaba clarísimo que él no perdonaba la vida de nadie y menos de un humano entonces ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí y viva?

—Llévala de regreso a la habitación—la potente voz de Edward, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Si pudiera ya hubiera bebido la sangre de esa tipa, pero sabía que si lo hacía, él no tendría clemencia con ella. Caminó y la tomó del brazo para llevarla de regreso.

—por favor…—volvió a suplicar Bella al tiempo que era llevada fuera de la habitación.

Se recostó en la cama que tenía unas sábanas de un color blanco impecable, el lugar era muy lujoso, algo que ella en su miserable vida jamás había visto, pero a pesar de todo eso prefería su rústica casa a esa lujosa habitación, por la simple razón de que ahí no sabía que le deparaba el destino.

—No sé porque motivo estas aquí—le habló la mujer rubia parada en el umbral de la puerta—pero debes tener mucha suerte humana— Bella se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada para no ver la potente mirada de la mujer, no era tan imponente como la de Edward pero igual la hacía estremecer de miedo.

Ya estando sola se echó a llorar para luego recriminarse por su cobardía, ella nunca lloraba pero esta vez todo era tan distinto, ni siquiera pudo pelear porque él no era un hombre. ¿Dónde había quedado su voluntad? Quería correr y llegar a donde Alice pero aunque no había intentado escapar sabía que no habría salida. Su cuerpo cedió ante el sueño que empezó embargarla y durmió derramando aun lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Edward ¿Por qué dejaste a esa humana con vida?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe—rodo los ojos buscando el mismo la razón, hubiera podido destrozarla pero no lo hizo, excusándose en que ella debía pagarle de otra manera, pero ahora ni el mismo entendía para que querría a una estúpida humana sirviéndole en la cama, en todo caso tenia a Irina que bien le serviría sin objeción, al contrario de lo que pasaría con esa humana, que sabía perfecto que se opondría, además dudaba que pudiera aguantar un ritmo como el que el cuerpo de él o de Irina soportaban—esa chica no es normal Irina, su sangre es…—detuvo su oración antes de terminarla, no declararía lo pasado a alguien y menos a Irina.

—su sangre ¿Qué?

—Retírate, debo arreglar unos papeles— ella se levantó y caminó altiva saliendo de la sala. Ese hombre era tan egoísta, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía por complacerlo nunca lograba detenerlo por más de una semana en la mansión. Siempre desaparecía y volvía al mes después de perderse en alguna parte del mundo. Cuando volvía era solo para arreglar asuntos concernientes a la empresa Masen, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero siempre terminaba odiando la vida como cualquier otro vampiro con más de 500 años. Sin embargo esta vez había roto todos los estándares de sus regresos al traer una humana repugnante con él.

Debía averiguar porque él había perdonado la vida de esa chiquilla.

Edward capturó unos papeles en sus manos y después de darles una hojeada los arrugó y botó en algún lugar de la habitación. Despreciaba todo lo concerniente a las empresas. Era tan ilógico que su padre le hubiera pedido invertir dinero en el hospital de la ciudad cuando ellos eran eternos y sobre todo cuando el despreciaba la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza después de haber llorado tanto la noche pasada. Revisó el lugar y de nuevo su alma se estrujó al recordar lo sucedido.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo parado ahí frente a ella con esa imperturbable mirada y su imponente presencia. Lo reconocía era demasiado guapo, pero era endemoniadamente peligroso.

—Esa noche…— pronunció con miedo— esa noche, ¿Qué paso realmente?

—Bebí la sangre del hombre y luego la tuya ¿no hay nada más que debas saber?

—Si lo hay ¿Por qué no bebiste mi sangre completamente?— tan pronto como alzó la voz, volvió a bajarla al ver la fría mirada taladrarla.

—date con suerte que no te mate, ahora deberás obedecerme, además no es que tuvieras una mejor vida haya fuera, tu madre te abandonó y tu padre murió un año atrás. Tu casa estaba hipotecada y no tenías ni para comer, por eso trabajabas en esa sucia cantina. Deberías estar agradecida de que ya no tendrás que trabajar más, claro solo complacerme y ser sumisa.

—No me importa morirme de hambre, solo quiero irme de aquí.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes?—avanzo hasta la orilla de la cama y la tomó del mentón— tu vida ya me pertenece— Bella dio un respingo al sentir demasiado cerca el rostro del oji-jade—si eres lo suficientemente buena puedo reconsiderar devolverte tu libertad, así que de ti depende— con eso ultimo abandonó la recamara y ella volvió a tirarse a llorar, no lo creía ¿en verdad estaba cautiva en ese lugar? Ya a esas horas Alice debería saber de su desaparición y proclamaba a los cielos que pudiera sacarla de su cautiverio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en un aburrido programa de beneficencia, en honor de la familia Cullen Masen por haber donado una gran suma de dinero al hospital dedicado a tratar enfermedades de cáncer. Era lo mismo todos los años con su padre, se retiraba de la ciudad y lo dejaba a cargo de todo eso.

—Señor Cullen— saludo una mujer rubia— me complace tenerlo presente, es un honor que su familia sea tan benévola con el hospital.

—el honor es nuestro. El poder ayudar a una causa tan importante nos brinda la mayor de las satisfacciones— le retorcía el estómago pronunciar eso pero no tenia de otra más que fingir ante los humanos. La mujer sonrió coquetamente, como todas las mujeres hacían ante el imponente Edward Cullen.

—Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley— le extendió la mano y el cómo todo caballero la estrujo. Sonrió de lado al saber que esa noche tendría "cena".

—Un gustó señorita Stanley— llevó la mano a sus labios y depositó un beso en el dorso. Jessica sintió estremecerse hasta los huesos, ese hombre era tremendamente apuesto y tan caballeroso, si su entrepierna palpitaba con solo ese roce, no quería imaginarse todo lo que él podría hacerla sentir. Esta noche sería la mejor de su vida si lograba seducir al imponente señor Cullen.

…

Terminó el dichoso programa de beneficencia y Edward puso fin a la faceta de caridad para poder entrar al terreno de la noche, Jessica Stanley se veía exquisita para un gran banquete.

Llegaron hasta un estacionamiento para poder cenar, como él lo había propuesto. Jessica irguió su espalda al salir del auto para resaltar más su feminidad. Estaba decidida. Edward sonrió al verla tratando de seducirlo y optó por seguir el juego, después de todo no estaba nada mal jugar un poco antes de la verdadera diversión.

Antes de poder llegar a la luz, él la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, de manera que su masculinidad pegara con su trasero. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro ante el roce y arqueó la espalda. Lo sabía ese hombre la haría tocar la gloria. Sintió las manos bajar por sus piernas para encontrar un camino que lo llevaría a su intimidad, pero antes de poder gemir sintió un dolor en el cuello.

Edward se saboreó los labios, la sangre era más exquisita cuando la presa estaba excitada. Lástima que ella decidió mal con quien pasar la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**¿Qué dijeron? ¿Habrá lemon?, pues no, aun no, eso me lo reservare para Edward y bella. Lo sé quieren matarme pero así tienen que ser las cosas además no creo que hubieran querido que Edward estuviera con Jessica ¿O sí?**

**Bueno también les doy gracias por sus hermosos reviews *.* ya saben que me encantan.**

**Viivii alice (pues aquí el capítulo como lo pediste :D), Jade HSos (me encanta que te haya encantado), karenjazz21 ( si sé de que review me hablas, lo vi aunque me llego mucho después, mil gracias por leer, y gracias por ser mi fiel lectora, besitos), Andrea 15 de Cullen ( trate de hacerlo un poco más larguito, espero y al menos te guste éste), maleja twihard ( jajá chingado Edward, me encanto :D), glee (gracias por leer), Emi Cullen (pues supongo que se enamorara, no sé, ;D),Breen ( te amito, ah y si es apto para ti, además no fui la que te pervirtió sino Nidia ¿no? ¿O fue Jenny? Bueno no importa), twilighttcullen (amiga gracias por leer, te quiero, besos sangrientos: D, y claro vamos al cielo ¿no? Somos niñas buenas ¬¬ aja), crizthal (gracias me alegra que hayas leído).**

**Bueno chicas otra vez a todas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, las quiero. Besitos.**

**Ah por cierto se me olvidaba. Los invito a unirse a la página de una amiga en la que podrán dejar link a sus historias de twilight, así como seguir otras historias. Les dejo el link**

** pages/Baila-Conmigo-Muserb/1430165543882012**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 frustración

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Este capítulo se los dedico a todas las nuevas chicas que se han unido a la historia, mil gracias en especial a Emi Cullen Vulturi, amiga te quiero, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Por cierto guarden palos y piedras, que aquí está el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3.- frustración.**

La sangre pasó desde sus colmillos hasta buscar un camino en la garganta del vampiro. El matiz bermellón escurría como hilillos por el blanco cuello de Jessica quien apretó sus ojos ante lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente con total confusión, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, la punzada en su cuello ardía y parecía fuego sobre su piel. Sin embargo su mente se nubló y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, hasta que sus ojos cedieron y su cuerpo se volvió tan flácido como una muñeca de trapo.

Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lamia la comisura de sus labios. Abrió la puerta del auto y dejó a Jessica en el interior, con la ropa manchada de carmín, no hizo nada por remediar eso pero tampoco le importaba, estaba seguro que cuando ella abriera sus ojos, olvidaría todo lo que había sucedido. Sin más cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió al suyo. El sonido del rugir del motor fue lo único que quedó en el oscuro estacionamiento.

Cuando giró unas cuantas cuadras, logró divisar la mansión que se alzaba ente la copa de los árboles que la rodeaban.

Apretando el volante detuvo el auto ante la vista que tenía frente a él. Isabella estaba bajando por la parte trasera de la mansión como una chiquilla que huye de casa. Relajó los músculos y bajó del auto, entrando en el área boscosa de la mansión, le daría una lección a esa chiquilla.

* * *

Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la tierra, una ferviente oleada de alegría se acumuló en su estómago. Si era lo demasiado rápida podría correr a través del sendero de árboles y llegar hasta donde hubiera gente. No revisó el reloj antes de bajar, pero por la posición de la luna suponía que no pasaban más de las 7 de la noche, así que las calles aun debían estar pobladas a esas horas.

Con pesadez movió sus piernas para adentrarse en la penumbra, el área se veía un poco desolada, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien. Así que juntando todo el valor posible movió más rápido sus piernas. Arrugó el entrecejo al no ver nada, eso le impedía correr como lo había planeado. Y entonces su corazón brincó dando alocadas carreras en su pecho. La figura potente que se erguía frente a ella era Edward, lo sabía, aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que era el, por la forma de cruzar los brazos y ese cabello desmarañado que reconocía perfectamente desde la noche que salió de la cantina.

—pequeña perrita, ¿creíste que podrías escapar fácilmente? —el vampiro en una fracción de segundo se acercó lo suficiente como para agolpar su frio aliento en su cara—, ¿no entiendes que ahora me perteneces? ¿Qué no habrá forma de que escapes de mí? —Isabella retrocedió un par de pasos, pero su falta de coordinación le falló en el momento preciso, haciéndola caer sobre la tierra.

—por favor… no —chilló con la mano en los labios para evitar el grito de terror que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

—eso debiste pensarlo antes de intentar escapar como una rata. —Levantó de los cabellos a Isabella y la apretó contra uno de los grandes árboles de roble—, te dije que si te portabas sumisa, podría reconsiderar devolverte tu libertad. Lo único que tenías que hacer es: obedecerme y complacerme. Sin embargo eres demasiado desobediente y tu amo tendrá que enseñarte a obedecer.

Pasó las finas garras por el pantalón de Isabella, logrando que estas traspasaran la mezclilla y rasgaran su frágil piel. El hilillo de sangre inundó las fosas nasales del vampiro haciendo cambiar sus hermosos ojos jade en unos horribles ojos de depredador con color carmesí. Isabella contuvo la respiración al sentir el frio aliento sobre su cuello.

—Tu maldita sangre. A ella dale las gracias de que aun estés con vida —pasó su lengua por el níveo cuello y lamió, deteniendo las inmensas ganas de clavar sus colmillos. Su demonio interior rugía de sed y hambre, pero cual masoquista solo se conformaba con olerla. Isabella temblaba de miedo, suprimiendo la horrible sensación de pánico que se estacionaba en su estómago, amenazando con escapar en forma de grito, pero sabía que si gritaba, él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Él era un demonio sin escrúpulos, sediento de sangre y odio—. Si no piensas ser sumisa conmigo, te ira muy mal. Ya te advertí que todo depende de lo bien que te portes.

Isabella trató de hablar pero el miedo que la embargaba no dejó salir ni un sonido de sus labios. De repente sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y regresando por donde vino ya estaba de nuevo en esa mansión.

Edward la arrojó a la cama y quitó las prendas que desgarradas estaban sobre su piel. Dejó al descubierto sus piernas que estaban rojas por la sangre y con heridas de poca profundidad. Su instinto tomo posesión y pasó su lengua por el camino que formaban los hilillos de sangre. Isabella gimió al contacto mientras que Edward sintió que su mente se estrujó con espasmos de dolor, pero no podía dejar de seguir ese olor. Se convulsionó sobre Isabella y esta abrió los ojos como plato al ver al demonio sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos. Acercó su mano para moverlo, pero él abrió los ojos y estos se clavaron sobre ella, sin poder evitar un grito de horror al reconocer la profundidad del odio.

—No me toques —masculló con voz fría. Ella retrocedió sobre la cama y abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos. Edward detuvo la convulsión de su cuerpo y como animal enjaulado arrastro a Isabella hasta él jalándola de un pie—, maldita perra, tu sangre… sigues tentándome.

—Yo no he tentado a nadie, tu bebes sangre porque eres un demonio —la comisura de los labios del vampiro se curvó en una falsa sonrisa y una carcajada proveniente de su boca inundó la pieza.

—voy a desollarte si sigues de altanera —ella zafó el agarre que el ejercía sobre su pie, y se sorprendió de la facilidad con que se soltó, tal vez era verdad lo de su sangre y tenía una oportunidad de escapar de aquel lugar.

Edward no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación sin mirar a la humana. Sopesó eliminando posibilidades para someterla, sin embargo hubo una que se aferró a su desquiciada mente, mirándose prometedora.

Isabella calmó el miedo que cruzaba su cuerpo y con dolor en las piernas encendió la luz de la habitación para tratarse las heridas, pero se sorprendió al ver que sobre su piel ya no había ninguna, entonces ¿Por eso lamió él sus heridas?, confundida apagó de nuevo la luz y cerró la ventana por la cual había intentado escapar. Se metió entre las sabanas y pasó su mano por sus piernas. ¿El curo sus heridas?, no podía eliminar esa posibilidad, ese maldito vampiro la tenía cautiva y de una forma le sorprendía su actitud.

* * *

Irina miró de hito en hito al vampiro frente a ella, y una repulsión mezclada con cólera la invadió. Su olor mezclado con jazmines era la clara prueba que acababa de estar con esa inmunda humana.

—Irina —la petulante voz la saco de sus cavilaciones—, ¿Dónde estabas?, ella trató de escapar y tú no hiciste nada.

—perdóname Edward, yo…

—Soy tu amo, recuérdalo —ella bajó la mirada por la forma déspota en que la trataba, era la primera vez que le hablaba en esa forma.

—Perdón amo —corrigió—, esa humana no creí que fuera mi obligación, y yo…

—Déjalo ya —interrumpió el vampiro—, solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir, esa humana es especial, no puedo dejarla escapar así como así.

Irina arrugó el ceño y no pronuncio más palabras. Edward se alejó de su habitación y se adentró en los pasillos de la gran mansión que estaban en completa oscuridad, pero que para él no era impedimento para ver el camino.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol bañaron su cabello castaño y quemaron su piel, abrió los ojos con parsimonia. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza se posiciono en la parte baja de esta y con ambas manos la sostuvo. Bajó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Se puso frente al espejo y vio sus ojos hinchados y sin ese brillo característico. Se sentía y se veía fatal. Tenía que hacer algo para escapar de ese lugar, aunque ya lo había intentado sin éxito, no iba a darse por vencida. Porque ella no era una cobarde y mucho menos una mujer frágil, ese vampiro la amenazó, pero ahora tenía de su lado lo que sabía de su sangre y ella misma lo había comprobado al verlo retorcerse del dolor.

* * *

Edward caminó por las sucias calles, que estaban repletas del inmundo olor a orina de los borrachos. Su agudo olfato captaba los olores perfectamente y eso le molestaba. Aun así seguía fijo en su objetivo.

Entró en el pequeño lugar con cortinas de mala muerte y vio a la chica de gafas detrás de la barra, portando una sencilla blusa de tirantes color blanco. Elevó su mano y la chica se acercó a él.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —pronunció sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—lo mejor que tengas —Ángela levantó la mirada ante la ronca voz del hombre y paralizada por sus ojos jade asintió. Su cuerpo respondía torpemente ante la masculinidad del hombre frente a ella, jamás lo había visto pero era tan perfecto. Con el cabello alborotado pero de una forma sexy, sus ojos penetrantes como perlas perfectas y su fornido pecho que se marcaba a través de la camisa. Tragó duro y caminó hacía la barra para servirle algo de beber.

Regresó y le sonrió como tonta. Edward le regresó la sonrisa y al momento que dejo la bebida en la mesa tomó su mano.

—¿me acompañarías con un trago? —Ángela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin creer en las palabras que escuchaba.

—Tengo trabajo, y no puedo platicar con los clientes —haló su mano y zafó el agarre.

—Lástima me hubiera gustado conocer a una mujer tan bella como tú —habló con la voz más sexy que tenía y Ángela se sintió estúpida por el comportamiento que estaba mostrando. Su instinto de supervivencia siempre le advertía de no conocer a los hombres que llegaban al lugar, pero el que tenía en frente era exquisitamente diferente, entonces a la mierda todo.

—oh, claro que no, saliendo puedo acompañarlo —Edward curvó una sonrisa en sus labios y asintió a la mujer, que como en las nubes se alejó de la mesa.

Terminó de tomar con gran esfuerzo la copa que le había puesto en la mesa y salió del lugar. Ángela lo miró antes de salir y él le hizo una seña que ella entendió claramente.

Dadas las 3 de la mañana la cantina cerró y Ángela acomodó su chaqueta para salir del lugar. Al salir divisó hacía ambos lados buscando el paradero del hombre y lo vio aconchado en un poste, con una pose muy comprometedora que la hizo brincar de deseo. Por un momento el cumulo de sensaciones que desprendió su cuerpo la asusto, jamás se había sentido así por un hombre. Y mucho menos por un completo desconocido.

Edward acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja siendo consciente de que la mujer ya lo estaba observando. Una fugaz sonrisa curvó sus labios y caminó hasta acercarse a ella.

—¿ahora si me harías el honor? —ella asintió y caminó siguiéndolo hasta el auto aparcado al final de la calle.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y con un puño de sensaciones en la boca del estómago.

—¿te parece bien a mi casa? —en otro momento quizá lo hubiera rechazado, pero ese hombre era una completa masa de hormonas y ella tanto tiempo sin novio. Lo siguió sin contestar su pregunta y por fin llegaron hasta una enorme mansión.

Al llegar la llevó hasta su cuarto e Irina se sorprendió al ver a otra humana en la casa, pero como buena mujer no dijo nada y solo observo entre las sombras.

Edward devoró los labios de Ángela con desesperación fingida y la despojó de su ropa, yendo a parar lejos de la cama. Se quitó los pantalones y Ángela no pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios al ver lo grande del falo del hombre. Edward masculló algo entre dientes y sin más la abrió de piernas y la penetró con unas potentes embestidas. El choque eléctrico del cuerpo de Ángela la llevó a vivir sensaciones jamás esperadas y con un par de embestidas llegó al orgasmo. Edward sonrió y dejo que cayera en un sueño profundo. No sin antes asegurarse de que despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, ella era su As bajo la manga.

Isabella rebuscó entre las cosas que estaban en la habitación, para encontrar algo que ponerse, seguía rehusándose a usar las ropas que Irina le había ofrecido, porque le parecían demasiado atrevida, a comparación con sus jeans que acostumbraba a cargar.

Abrió el primer cajón y un vestido color magenta le pareció un poco más decente que los otros y con suma delicadeza quitó la horrible bata que traía puesta para ponerse el vestido. Su piel se erizo ante el contacto con la fría penumbra de la mañana y de pronto unas manos se acomodaron en sus caderas desnudas. Intentó girarse pero las manos la detuvieron firme.

—Isabella, tienes un exquisito aroma —Edward hundió la nariz en su cabello y aspiró profundo, mandando descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Trató de alejarse pero sus manos la regresaron y la pegaron a su cuerpo que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía el pecho desnudo y solo traía unos bóxer cubriendo su masculinidad.

—Déjame en paz —arremetió moviendo su cuerpo con intenciones de alejarse, pero causando solo rozar su trasero con su falo y haciéndolo gruñir.

—Quieta, no hagas eso —susurró en su cuello—, si supieras que acabo de tener una noche excelente, con una chica menudita, de ojos negros y gafas.

—no me importa con quien te acuestes —se alejó por fin de su agarre.

—debería importarte, ella no paró de decir toda la noche cuanto extrañaba a su amiga desaparecida. La pobre te extraña mucho —como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella, la inundo el pánico, ¿era Ángela?, su mejor amiga había estado con ese maldito vampiro.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? —empuño las manos y golpeó el pecho desnudo de Edward. El solo la detuvo y la aconcho contra la pared.

—Te he dicho que te portes bien —la rabia subía por todo su cuerpo al imaginarse a ese vampiro postrándose sobre su mejor amiga. No lo creía capaz de llegar tan lejos, sin embargo ahora estaba segura que haría lo que fuera.

—deja a mi amiga fuera de todo esto

—¿Quién te crees humana, para darme ordenes? —Isabella bajó la cara intentado armarse de valor para lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—Soy tu esclava —una carcajada de los labios del oji-jade inundó la habitación, estremeciéndola por completo.

—Veo que no eres tonta y entendiste el mensaje —Isabella apretó los labios intentando calmar el vómito verbal que estaba a punto de estallarle contra aquel demonio.

—Prométeme que la dejaras en paz —la franca mirada que este le mostró la hizo darse cuenta de que así seria. Entonces Edward la besó con lujuria escondida y la apretó más entre su cuerpo y la fría pared, Isabella abrió los ojos al contacto con los fríos labios pero no tenia de otra.

Edward la despojó de la diminuta ropa que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y él la alzó de manera que ella enroscara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Dando pequeñas mordidas en su suave pezón excitándolo con el roce. Isabella arqueó inconscientemente su espalda contra él y dejó sus senos más a su merced. Edward los lamió con infinita mesura como si de un helado se tratara. La corriente que desprendía su cuerpo bajaba desde el centro de sus senos hasta la parte donde sus piernas se unían.

El olor de excitación se agolpó en la nariz del vampiro haciendo que su falo diera un tirón de lo excitado que lo ponía la humedad de la humana. La llevo hasta la cama y la depositó bajo su cuerpo. Isabella abrió los ojos que había cerrado por las sensaciones y encontró a Edward bajando hasta el centro de su intimidad. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él lamió su clítoris y comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas en este. La lengua del vampiro se enroscaba sobre el diminuto botón y buscando más de ese manjar que emanaba de ella, llegó hasta su entrada, fue ahí cuando Isabella arqueó totalmente su espalda al sentir la inquisidora lengua entrar y salir de su húmeda entrada que palpitaba con cada embestida que proporcionaba esa lengua. Su mente estaba perdiendo total conciencia de su cuerpo y sus labios rogaban porque gritara que no parara. Quería que lo hiciera más rápido, el ritmo la atormentaba.

—vamos Isabella, pídelo —negó con la cabeza y el curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Lamió un par de veces más la intimidad de Isabella y cuando la sintió venirse, se alejó, dejándola en pleno cumulo de sensaciones—. Ese es tu castigo, por no ser sumisa.

Isabella abrió los ojos como plato y lo vio salir de la habitación, dejándola con la frustración recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Maldijo al vampiro que la había llevado tan cerca del orgasmo.

Edward salió de la habitación con un bulto sobresaliendo de su bóxer. Irina parada a un lado de un muro escudriñando como búho salió cuando este la llamo.

La arrinconó contra la pared y sin previo aviso la despojó de su ropa para después penetrarla como animal. Irina gritó de excitación y el grito llego a los tímpanos de Isabella, que se tapó los oídos y se metió entre las sabanas. No quería escuchar como ella llegaba al orgasmo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo infinito que me han dado, espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, y que les parece si me lo hacen saber en un lindo review, ¿sí?, por favor.**

**Ash, creo que se me ha pegado un poco de lo de Breen, aja tú me entiendes ¿verdad?**

**Por cierto he decidido cambiar al personaje de Alice, por el de Ángela como se habrán dado cuenta. Espero no les moleste.**

**Bueno agradezco sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. **

**Breen Martínez (te quiero gracias por comentar, y ¿review tan flojo? No te preocupes), crizthal (que bueno que te haya atraído mi Edward oscuro, que irá cambiando poco a poco, pero no digo más, irán descubriendo la parte del prólogo, Irina también luego veras el papel que juega y saludos igual, Ow *.* desde chile me leen, me siento alagada), viivii alice ( gracias por tu review, hay muchas cosas por saber, y la sangre de Bella ya verán la historia detrás de eso.), Emi Cullen Vulturi ( amiga espero que te guste el capítulo, y no te haya decepcionado), Jade HSos (pues aún no llego a la parte total del lemon, pero espero que estas escenas te hayan gustado.), giby-chan ( oh espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.), maleja twihard (ains, no es tan maldito, bueno aún falta el porqué del prólogo ¿verdad? Les dejo de tarea. Pero no lo trates tan mal u.u), Soledadcullen (oh bienvenida, y gracias por leer, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo)**

**De nuevo gracias a todas. Besitos y que la pasen genial.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
